Awoken
by Lowtoner
Summary: A young hybrid male, Pax, awakens inside an ancient pyramid used by the Yautja to hunt their most formidable prey, the hard meats. Watch as he goes on a journey to find his place in this new world, cope with being accepted into Yautja society, and discovering his own true desires.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay so this is my first story so give me feedback on what you think. I take any positive criticism, but just keep respectful please. If you have any ideas on how the story may go give me them and I may incorporate them in. Also this will have a romance between my two OCs and Scar and Lex. I will have some lemons here and there and will try to be as on cannon as possible. So without further ranting, let's get to the story.

Ch.1 Rough Night

All I could hear was the stillness of the air in the corridors. I sat up from my incubator and looked around the room that I was held in. I only saw a hue of blue light coming from the panel on the wall and from the one next to me. I remembered how I got here, in this small room. My master had locked me away in here long ago, I remember him and his brothers fighting off the horde of hard meats that swarmed the pyramid. They fought viciously, taking down one hard meat after the next. He was the only Elite among them, so naturally he took the head of the spear in battle. "Pax! Are you only going to watch or are you going to join the hunt?" Master Cane had light hardness to his voice. I was and am the only human that he had trained for the hunt. The other Yautja may not have agreed with it, but they never voiced this to Cane out of respect. I rose from my perch on top of the stone temple table and unsheathed my short sword, R'ka (Fire), and my dagger, Kwei (Sly), both of which were fashioned from hard meat bones by Cane and given marks for each passing trial.

"Spare some hard meats for me master." I then flicked up my hood, which was made of the body mesh that all Yautja wear and laced with a hard meats hide to deflect their acidic blood. All of my clothing was made that way, from my vest to my trousers. My boots were also made of a hard meat's front head and jaw. I also sported bracers covered in the hide as well, and that only had one blade coming out horizontal instead of two vertical. I also had custom smart discs that could fit my hands that rested across my chest strap. "Come ooman, let us see how well you've trained." Called one of the Young Bloods. I grinned and placed my mask on, it was flat and had defined eye brow ridges, cheeks, and a notched chin. I ran into the fray,weapons drawn and brandished to kill as I released an inhuman roar at the monsters before me.

I sliced and dashed as I continued to move forward through the horde of hard meats. Luckily my bracers also had built in gauntlets to cover my hands from the acid blood as well, completing my armor and clothing. I was impervious to their spilled life blood as I hacked away at each and every one of them as they came at me. Once the fighting was finished, Cane came up behind me as I drove my dagger through a hard meat warrior's head. "Pax! Come here." I sheathed my weapons and immediately walked over to my master and knelt on one knee. "Rise boy, you have slain dozens of hard meats this day, most of them warriors." He clicked his mandibles thoughtfully as he spoke. "You are no longer my apprentice or my servant. This day you are blooded into the Crescent Moon Clan, and you shall receive the mark."

I was dumbfounded and couldn't speak. I bowed and handed over my mask when Cane extended his hand. He took a hard meat's finger and burned the clan's symbol on to the forehead of my mask. He knelt down from his great height of nine feat and also burned the symbol on to my cheek. I grunted, but nothing more. "Good, now follow me." I did as told and clipped my mask to my belt.

We entered into a room that served for training young bloods and unblooded yautja. Cane then spoke in the native tongue of my people, "Abierto," then displayed armor pieces that were shining a dark purple. "This was fashioned from a Queen's crest, the shoulder pads extend and cover your chest ad meet at your naval." Cane then approached the armor. "The knee and leg pads are made of our finest and strongest metals, they too are covered in a Queen's hide." He turned to me and gestured with his head for me to come. "The center piece connects to your shoulder pieces and wraps around your back." I looked over the armor with awe.

"Put it on." Is all he said with a stern grin. I obliged and dawned the gear. It felt smooth and light weight, as if nothing was on me at all. Years of hard work, training, and endless trials ranging from hard meat hunts, trails of endurance while being chased by hell hounds, and even being sent to hunt and kill Bad Bloods. I looked up at Cane and smiled. "Thank you ma-, I mean Cane. For everything." Before he could speak a loud screech echoed down the hall. We rushed out and found a group of praetorians slaughtering our hunting party. I drew my wrist blades to fight, but Cane grabbed me and ran into another room. "Wait, I can fight!" Cane ignored my protests and continued on.

He pressed the codes to lock the door in the panel, then put in more codes to open up a hidden door on the other side of the room. Inside incubators lined the walls, he placed me in one and strapped me down. "I promised your mother that I would protect and care for you Pax, after she died." He then typed in codes into the panel next to the incubator. "If I don't return to you, then you will awaken millenia from now. May Paya guide you well." Banging could be heard in the other room. He turned to me, and never before now did I see that old goat cry with a saddened expression on his mandibles. "I never told you this, but your mother told me to wait till your eighteenth cycle." He looked at the ground and spoke. "The reason you're so fast, strong, and heal so fast. The reason I took you in and raised you, and trained you. Is because I'm your genetic father." I was stunned, I never knew this, I looked human, but was physically superior to other humans, but never had I thought this.

Cane stood up, "You have her brown eyes, black hair, and chocolate skin." He grinned, "but keep that warrior heart, you'll need it for the long road ahead." The banging increased, and Cane moved to the open door. "Wait! You can get in a pod too! Save yourself!" I cried, he shook his head. "No Pax, a warrior's fate awaits me and my kin. Except for you, my son." He gave a very warm smile and typed in the codes to close the door. "Wait! No, I can help!" I struggled hard against my restraints. The lid of my incubator began closing slowly. "Don't leave me!" All I saw was a glimpse of a praetorian rush in and attack my ever defiant teacher. The lid and the door shut as I saw Cane strike one down with his wrist blades. I immediately felt tired as a gas poured in to my incubator, causing me to breath slow. The last thing I remember hearing was an ever defiant roar in my head.

That was all I remembered before I awoke. I sat up and stretched my limbs and heard multiple pops from my joints. I threw my legs out and over the incubator and made my way over to the panel on the wall. I typed in a code to open the door, luckily it opened slowly with a grinding noise and a creek as it opened. The room was dark so I dawned my mask to see. I immediately regretted it. Against the wall lay Cane's corpse, his bones and armor were all that remained. Around him lay the corpses of praetorians and warriors. "Never die easy." I said, as I remembered his first lesson to me when he took me in. I walked over to him and bowed my head in respect. "May Paya guide your bhu'ja in the after life." With that I dawned my hood and made my way to the door. "Let's see how much my home has changed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I'm glad that the first chapter got a good number of views, almost fifty! It may not seem much but I view that as an accomplishment. Now here is the next chapter of the story. I plan on updating this every week or so, and maybe a few times in that week if I get the time. I have a paper written copy of the story, however I have room for changes and tweaking. Also a warm thank you to the guest reader that reviewed the first chapter, it is much appreciated. So enough with my excessive talking and let's get to the story. ;D

Ch.2 Intruders

I walked down the halls of the old pyramid and saw that everything seemed the same, however it was all very aged and breaking down. I let my hood down and let the chill brush across my head. I put my hand up to my hair and found that it had grown a good bit while I rested. "Well I guess it only slows the ageing process, not stopping it completely." I sighed out as I continued until I found the skeletons of our old hunting party. 'Pauk, all of them were slaughtered by the hard meat Queen's personal guard.' I thought with slight anger rising inside me. I examined their bodies as well and found that all of them still had all of their armor and weapons. "Okay, so no rescue or investigation team was sent here to remove the bodies or their armor." I pondered this, because the Yautja would never abandon a training ground like this without good reason. Usually when a hunt had failed they just destroyed the sight, leaving no evidence behind. I continued my investigation down from our holding quarters and went into the open confines of the pyramid.

I looked around and saw that the pyramid seemed the same here as well. This baffled me and worried me at the same time. I was confused due to the fact that this place just seemed abandoned, then I remembered what had caused this. 'The beasts must be prowling this place like it's their personal playground.' I thought with conviction and slight anger. I then placed my hood back on and walked across a small bridge that connected the living quarters to the rest of the pyramid. I gave a bit of thought about how I should deal with my fallen mei'hsweis. (Brothers) So I just decided on one possible action. I took a small charge from my gauntlet and set a small explosion to destroy the bridge. This was to ensure that none of their weapons, armor, or remains were to be discovered by anyone or anything. "Rest well brothers." I then tossed the explosive to the middle of the small bridge and ran down the dead halls of my home. I set the timer to about twenty seconds, enough time for me to get away from the blast. Then as a loud thunderous boom emitted from down the hall I looked around my surroundings to ensure I was not seen. I noticed that all of the doors were open and all halls were clear. This meant that the chamber to the Queen was wide open, I had assumed and hoped that she was still in her chains.

Then as I continued to creep down the hall way I was welcomed by an unexpected shake that caused me to stumble but not fall. Once I readied myself I looked around and waited for any movement at all. "Well, I guess that means I have visitors." I ran down the hall, knowing exactly how to get to the main entrance and find out just who was here. I had at first hoped it was hunters but then I had my doubts on how they would welcome the sight of me. 'I am still just a human to them. Will they see me and think that I am prey?' I thought worriedly what my encounter would be like with these unannounced visitors. Then I found where the sacrificial chamber was and began to creep low to the ground as I heard voices. I had turned on my cloaking device and my infrared scanner to reveal that humans had managed to gain entrance to the temple. I waited outside the door and peeked around to see that a group of them were coming this way. I immediately ducked around the corner and watched as a small woman lead the group of men into the hall. She was a dark complexion, almost like me but just slightly darker. They looked around the corridor and were reading some of the inscriptions that my people had written on the walls of the temple. They seemed almost, "primitive", in a way. Mostly due to the fact that they were wearing large amounts of cloths wrapped around then instead of the temperature regulating netting that I was wearing. One exception was that they carried weapons that I had never seen before. They resembled the plasma caster that the yautja used, only they were hand held and varied in size. They all seemed able bodied save for the oldest one of them. He seemed to be suffering from some kind of illness that resided in his chest. I watched them go down the hall and went into a door that would lead them into the armory. 'Pauk, if they get down there and tamper with the weapons they may accidentally initiate a chiva.' I thought quickly as I followed behind them, right behind the last armed man.

Once they entered the armory I stayed directly behind them and waited to see what they would do. Then my attention was drawn behind me when I heard extremely light footsteps run behind me. I turned around and stood at my full height of about six and a half feat. I waited for more movement to come,then I saw a slight shimmer in front of me. I turned my heat scanner on again and saw that it was a yautja stalking the humans in the next room. I leaned back to check on them again and saw that they were just looking around the room, not knowing how to raise the weapons. I returned my attention to the figure before me and stood directly in front of him. I knew I was only a human, well technically a hybrid, but I still carried authority and was highly skilled compared to the average yautja. I was sure I was able to be considered an Elite, maybe even an Elder due to my age, but that was unimportant in my current situation. "Stop." I spoke loud enough to get the attention of the yautja, but not the humans in the other room. He stopped dead in his tracks and extended his arm blades while looking around the room. I tensed, then relaxed my muscles as Cane had taught me. He looked around until he looked directly at me. I stood up straight and broad in front of him. He stood still and waited. I dropped my camouflage and stepped forward. "Sheath your weapons Young Blood. I am clan, and mean you no harm." He took a moment then uncloaked as well and took a good long minute to retract his blades. However once he did he still stood tensed, as if waiting for me to attack. I just sighed aloud and stepped to him with confident strides. "At least I hope you are one of the Crescent Moon's warriors." I spoke as I stood about five feat away from him, enough space to react if he attacked. He seemed to relax after I approached him calmly. Then he slacked and began to look me over.

"You are not Yautja, however you are presented like an Elite. Tell me ooman, who are you?" I inwardly smiled at the fact that he was giving me a chance. "I was an apprentice to the Elite named Cane. He had trained me vigorously and shaped me into the warrior that stands before you. I was placed inside a incubator after a hunt failed over a thousand years ago, however it seems that I have been in there longer than intended." I let that sink in for him before I spoke again. "Tell me, when was this installation abandoned and why?" He took in a sharp breath then nodded slowly, more to himself than to me. "The Ancients deemed the pyramid over run about ten thousand years ago. They did not cleanse the installation, however they did encase it in suspension, until the planet naturally covered it in ice." I stood wide eyed at what he had just told me. Thankfully I had my mask to cover my face from him. 'Over ten thousand years!?' I thought to myself not believing an ounce of it. 'The incubator must of had it's own source of power for it to last this long, and Cane must have entered in the wrong amount of time to keep me asleep.' I heaved a heavy sigh at my realization. The ancients must have wanted to starve out the hard meats so that they could save the installation. That made sense, however I was still astounded at how long I've lived. "Tell me, what is your name Young Blood." He shifted slightly at me, "My name is Celtic. I have came here with my two hunting brothers Scar and Chopper." Once he said this I nodded. "I am named Pax." He nodded and pounded his fist over his chest. I returned the greeting, however it was short lived when I heard an ever familiar sound of a platform being raised in the armory. I rushed to the door, activating my cloak and saw that the humans had raised up three plasma casters and had taken them out of the container, causing the chiva to begin unprepared.

I looked up at the sounds of screams and knew that the people up there were at the mercy of the facehuggers. I felt air swish by me as Celtic had shot a net at one of the men and proceeded to spear him in his gut. Once he was dispatched another Yautja emerged out of no where and attacked the woman holding one of the plasma casters. He batted her against the wall but she stood defiantly against his blow. He was about to finish her off with his wrist blades when a black figure dropped down behind him and drove it's tail through his chest. He gasped as he looked down at the tail through his chest and behind him at the hard meat. The hard meat was only a drone, the weakest of all. It leaned forward and finished him with a head bite. "CHOPPER!" Celtic roared as Chopper's dead body was thrown down to the floor. Then the two engaged in mortal combat. I wanted to assist, however a hiss alerted me to look behind me. I drew R'ka and slashed out as I ducked underneath a piercing tail. I looked up and saw that I had slashed the drone in half, it let out a creaking sound as it's upper half fell back and the lower half forward. I great roar alerted me that Celtic as struggling and needed assistance. I rushed in the other room and saw a great hole in the floor. Inside it I saw Celtic meet the same fate that Chopper had, I was a moment too late. I roared and threw a smart disc at the tailless drone with the net marked head. I barely missed as it dove back and scurried away. "Damn, not again..." Then the sound of a man gasping and letting out a croak caught my attention. I investigated and found that man human bodies littered the floor, accompanied by a yautja and a drone's bodies. The dying heat signature from the ill old man against the wall made me catch sight of the last yautja following the human woman and a man down the hall. I followed, hoping to save the last of my intruders from the vicious hard meats and to make sure the last hunter made it out his chiva alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long break, I have been experiencing some rough patches in life and haven't had the time or want really to post. But now I'm back and plan to continue the adventures of young Pax. Also thanks to the follows and reviews, also 450+ views?! That's amazing to me, but as I said, on to the story.**

Ch 3 Savior

Running through the halls trying to catch up to Celtic's companion was an easy feet. Mostly due to me knowing the pyramid well and the youngblod's inexperienced movements through the enviroment. I came around a corner where he cut to follow the two humans. The door he entered started to slowly close behind him from th ceiling to the floor. I sprinted harder to the door and slid on my knees to the entrance and cleared it as my hood fell off my head. I stood back up in my run and flipped my hood back on. I slowed down as I heard the slashing of a wepon and the sound of contact to flesh. I slowly crept to the edge of the wall.

I saw that the young blood had a dead hard meat impregnater in his grasp. "Huh, I remember my first kill." I thought back to Cane and his other trainies as he dumped us in a pit with local predators and had us fight them all one on one or in groups. I looked back at the youngblood and saw that he was marking his helemet and his forehead. I watched and saw another one slowly creep up on him from the ceiling. I didn't hesitate because he had removed his mask and was vulnerable. My smart disc left my hand and split the vermine in half as it leapt in mid-air. The youngblood noticed this and saw that he could've been infected by the hardmeat's hatchlings. He jumped up and stood in a fighting stance in my direction. his mask was still on the floor.

"Come! Show yourself." He demanded. I obliged and came out into the open. He stood cautiously and slowly began to circle around me. "If you hope to attack you should come from my left instead of my right, my draw on my blade would be longer." He stopped and growled at me while snapping his mandibles in my diretion. "Who are you ooman, I cn smell your stench but you're dressed as if you were a yautja." I chuckled and faced him. "You speak as if you have authority, now calm yourself and I will explain youngblood." He didn't seem to like my comment but then lowered his weapons before replacing his mask to his face. I removed mine and showed him my clan mark, I then exlplained to him the same story I had told Celtic, along with what happened to his partners. "Paya... Both my brothers... Gone?" He stood there with his head lowered, then he raised it and looked at me, "If you're really who you say you are... Then I ask of you one favor." I listened and nodded my head. "Help me retrieve our weapons and punish the oomans." I thought for a secound before answering, "You do know that technically the shiva is meant to be done on your own with no assistance, but seeing your situation I will aid you." He pounded his fist on his chest over his heart as a sign of gratituted. "On the condition you can get me out of here." I said as i approached him. he nodded. "Deal, now I saw the two oomans go..." He was cut off by the sound of a man screaming. "That way I'm assuming"

We ran down the hall side by side as we turned on our active camoflauge. "By the way what is your name warrior?" He asked as we cut the corner. "Pax, and yours?" We were close since I began to hear the screeching of hardmeats, "Scar." He said while nodding. "Well let's go save our prey." I said as we came to a crumbling bridge.


End file.
